Previously known knives constructed in the manner indicated above are intended primarily for cutting out carpets or for other work where the knife blade is exposed to severe wear. The idea in this case is that the knife blade can be of comparatively low quality if the securing in the knife handle is such that the blade only permits a cutting function. Usually the knife blade is mounted in the handle in such a manner that only a small cutting edge projects. The knife blade is then not exposed to such great flexural stresses and so does not risk breaking. These known knives are not suitable, however, for such fields of application as hunting, fishing, wood-carving etc. for example. The knife blade for these fields of application must be of good quality, have one or two long cutting edges and withstand chopping, stabbing, sawing and prizing loose. It is also important that the securing of the knife blade in the handle should be stable and free of play.